1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a semiconductor die carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cooling systems for a semiconductor die carrier suffer from several disadvantages. While conventional cooling systems do provide some measure of cooling for semiconductor die carriers, they fail to also provide any protection for the semiconductor die carrier from electromagnetic interference. Furthermore, because conventional cooling systems for semiconductor die carriers do not provide optimum cooling capability for the semiconductor die housed in the carrier, optimum performance cannot be achieved. Conventional cooling systems for a semiconductor die carriers rely on a fan mounted adjacent to the die carrier. This close spatial relationship and limitation on airflow passage size reduces the cooling system's ability to effectively remove the heat generated by the die. Furthermore, conventional cooling systems for semiconductor die carriers rely on the use of warm air from within a computer enclosure to cool the semiconductor die package. Often, the air within the enclosure is subsatntiailly warmer than the ambient air outside the computer enclosure. The performance of a semiconductor becomes degraded as the temperature of the die carrier increases. Thus, the above-referenced disadvantages directly effect the performance of the semiconductor die.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cooling system for a semiconductor die carrier with improved heat dissipation characteristics. Furthermore, there is a need for a system which both provides for the cooling of a semiconductor die carrier and shields the die housed within the die carrier from electromagnetic interference.